The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Airbag devices that are commonly employed in a vehicular machine such as an automobile, typically retain an inflatable airbag, folded or rolled, in a retainer in an undeployed state. When a vehicle is subjected to an impact load due to, for example, a collision, airbag devices rapidly inflate and deploy the inflatable airbag using an inflator that generates and ejects high-pressure inflation gas into the airbag. During an initial phase of deployment of the inflatable airbag, a portion of an airbag cushion that is close to an outlet of the inflator, i.e. a gas inlet of the inflatable airbag, is subjected to high pressurization due to the inflation gas that is rapidly ejected from the inflator into the inflatable airbag.